A multitude of perishable food items are sold in metallic-type cylindrical containers. These items would include various beverages, such as soda or beer or many types of fruits and vegetables. These metallic containers are generally open utilizing a "pop top" opener provided on the top surface of the container or are opened utilizing a hand or automatic can opener which removes the entire top surface of the container.
When used in the home, if the entire contents of the container is not consumed or completely used after it is opened, the unused contents can be stored in various plastic or other types of receptacles for use at a later time.
However, if one is away from home and does not consume the entire contents within the opened metallic container, the contents thereof cannot be easily stored to be used at a later time, therefore forcing the individual to discard the unused contents of the various receptacles. For example, if one is a guest at a motel, hotel or similar type of temporary lodging, and a can of soda is purchased, the contents of the can must be consumed soon after the can has been opened, or the contents must be discarded since the liquid would lose its effervescence. Similarly, hunters, campers, boaters and fishermen would also have to discard the unconsumed contents of an opened metallic food or drink container if the contents of the container are not quickly consumed.